Issei vs Vegeta
Issei vs Vegeta highschool dxd vs dragon ball, which of these men that are good at obtaining power, but who's a man and who's a whimp (ringmaster with black hair, white jacket, blue shirt, yellow pants and blue shoes) intro: ringmaster: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where theirs no rules, no research, only bloodshed, i'm am ringmaster, your announcer, your host ''extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the exhibition!'' ringmaster: in today's match, we have 2 powerful men, 2 kings of destroying stuff, in this corner, we have the perverted devil, the harem king, issei hyoudou, and in this corner, the anti-hero sayain, the rival to goku, vegeta! ringmaster: let's size up the compition, issei was living his life and attending kuoh acadamy, but after some fallen angel killed him off, he somehow became a devil man after striking a deal with rias gremory and went to become the harem king, his boosted gear may look like some thanos glove knockoff, but it is extreamely powerful and do crazy stuff even killing gods, and it can upgrade to more numerous forms from a glove to a giantic demon dragon like thing but since he's proclamed a pervert. ringmaster grabbing a body pillow of rias gremory and hugs it and says "oh rias" ringmaster: now lets talk vegeta, he was once the prince of the sayians but after some jerk freiza destroyed his planet, he went to destroy more planets and one day find his rival goku, he can fly, teleport, use kiai, and even use goku's trademark move, the super saiyan and may have to lay off that hairspray, and vegeta can even use other saiyan forms, but he's kinda of a sore loser. '''''ringmaster holding a vegeta doll and bangs the doll on the floor saying "it's not fair, goku cheated goku cheated goku cheated" ringmaster: without futher ado, let the exhibition begin!!! ''battle: issei and rias are walking dissucing about life and then a dude in blue showed up. vegeta: hey devil boy, heard you like destroying stuff! issei: huh? rias: i guess he'll like to face off against you. issei: so be it then!(theme: targets remix super smash bros melee) issei called out his double boosted gear and punched vegeta into a wall then vegeta kicked him and then knocked him into a few buildings then issei shoots fire at vegeta burning his butt. vegeta: ahhhhh, why you little! then vegeta shoots a blue fireball at issei but he dodges it and then punches vegeta with vegeta going super saiyan and then launches more blue fireballs at issei but this time he got hit by them then he goes into juggernaut drive mode and then punches vegeta and then throws him having vegeta do his fusion dance to get into some state and then punches, kicks, nails, and then blastes issei with his galick gun but issei survives and goes pseudo dxd. vegeta: does anything work on this guy!? then pseudo dxd issei picks vegeta up (sound: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6oi4_xwyhs') and then crushes vegeta like your soda can and breaks him completely and making goku's rival no more.' VOTE ISSEI: 62.6 VEGETA: 37.4 Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Ringmaster